Wireless communication devices transmit and receive information wirelessly via a wireless access node to communicate over a communication network. Typically, the wireless access node is part of a radio access network (RAN) which provides the wireless communication devices with access to further communication networks, systems, and devices. The wireless communication devices typically utilize “forward link” or “downlink” communication channels to receive voice and/or data transmitted from the wireless access node, and “reverse link” or “uplink” communication channels to transmit information up to the node.
In fourth generation (4G) long term evolution (LTE) communication systems, a wireless communication device is referred to as user equipment (UE), while a wireless access node is called an enhanced node B (eNodeB). Some eNodeBs utilize beamforming antennas, which steer the main beam of the antenna to momentarily cover specific geographic areas, typically at the edge of a cell sector. A beamforming antenna operates by manipulating phase differences of the outgoing signal on the antenna's elements, thereby creating a traffic beam which provides optimal coverage to one or more UE devices. Other advanced techniques may also be employed by an eNodeB to provide service to one or more UEs, such as various multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) modes and configurations, quality of service class identifier (QCI) mechanisms to ensure bearer traffic is allocated the appropriate quality of service (QoS), and other methods.
Overview
A method of operating a communication system to facilitate increased quality of service in consideration of medical information is disclosed. The method comprises, in a wireless communication device, sensing medical data associated with a user of the wireless communication device, and transferring the medical data for delivery to a wireless access node serving the wireless communication device. The method further comprises, in the wireless access node, receiving the medical data transmitted from the wireless communication device, determining a quality of service level for the wireless communication device based on the medical data, and implementing the quality of service level for the wireless communication device.
A computer apparatus to operate a wireless access node to facilitate increased quality of service in consideration of medical information comprises software instructions and at least one non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing the software instructions. The software instructions are configured, when executed by the wireless access node, to direct the wireless access node to receive medical data transmitted from a wireless communication device served by the wireless access node, wherein the wireless communication device senses the medical data from a user of the wireless communication device. The software instructions are further configured to direct the wireless access node to determine a quality of service level for the wireless communication device based on the medical data, and implement the quality of service level for the wireless communication device.
A wireless access node to facilitate increased quality of service in consideration of medical information comprises a wireless communication transceiver and a processing system. The wireless communication transceiver is configured to receive medical data transmitted from a wireless communication device served by the wireless access node, wherein the wireless communication device senses the medical data from a user of the wireless communication device. The processing system is configured to determine a quality of service level for the wireless communication device based on the medical data, and implement the quality of service level for the wireless communication device.